The present invention relates to apparatus which can be conveniently controlled by a disabled person, such as a paraplegic, to move a wheelchair into and out of an automobile or the like without requiring the aid of another person.
Heretofore, different types of devices have been utilized for moving a wheelchair into and out of an automobile or the like. Practically all of these devices have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. The cost has been excessive; PA1 2. The device has been difficult to install in an automobile and/or has required extensive modification of the automobile; PA1 3. The operation of the device has required a second person to aid the disabled person in the wheelchair; PA1 4. The device has been difficult and burdensome to operate by the disabled person; and/or PA1 5. The device has been unreliable in operation.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple and relatively inexpensive apparatus which can be easily installed in an automobile and conveniently controlled by a disabled person for the purpose of moving his or her wheelchair into and out of the automobile without requiring the help of another person. The apparatus of the present invention meets this need.